


He's The NCIS Santa

by GailCregg



Series: An NCIS Christmas [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Another NCIS version of a Christmas carol.
Series: An NCIS Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022926
Kudos: 1





	He's The NCIS Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my nephew's class version of He's The Aussie Santa.

He's The NCIS Santa.

He drives the MCRT truck with lights n sirens  
He's the NCIS Santa  
He's everybody's friend  
He's the NCIS Santa  
He's the ex sniper in the baseball cap with the shoe covers and the hint of a grin  
and he'll roll through town this Christmas  
And the kids all love him

He's the NCIS Santa  
Hey Hey Hey  
He's the NCIS Santa  
Ho Ho Ho  
He's the NCIS Santa look at him go  
He's the NCIS Santa

ba ba ba ba ba ba  
ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba 

He's caught fish in the cabin lake  
He's the NCIS Santa  
He's been a special agent all round the country  
He's the NCIS Santa  
He's been a Marine right through the west  
but he still loves his Christmas gig the best  
He's not so big on the "ho,ho, ho"  
He says "On ya Duck, wad'ya got?"

He's the NCIS Santa  
Hey Hey Hey  
He's the NCIS Santa  
Ho Ho Ho  
He's the NCIS Santa look at him go  
He's the NCIS Santa

ba ba ba ba ba ba  
ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba  
ba ba ba ba ba ba  
ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba 

He's got the truck full of Xmas cheer  
He hits the world every year  
He's got loads of pressies  
And it's his shout  
He'll make sure the kids don't miss out

He's the NCIS Santa  
Hey Hey Hey  
He's the NCIS Santa  
Ho Ho Ho  
He's the NCIS Santa look at him go  
He's the NCIS Santa

He's the NCIS Santa  
He's the NCIS Santa  
He's the NCIS Santa  
He's the NCIS SANTA!


End file.
